belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Mangeshkar family
The Mangeshkar family is a prominent Indian family, headed by Deenanath Mangeshkar. Many members of the family have been successful singers/music composers in the Hindi film industry. Her family and life Overview This famous musical family of the Mangeshkar's belong to this village of Mangeshi. Their father, Deenanath Mangeshkar was born(1900) in the village of Mangeshi then in Portuguese India to a temple priest and handmaiden of the deity Mangesh. His mother tongue was Konkani. His father was Brahmin and mother belonged to Gomantak Maratha community of Goa. The family's last name used to be Hardikar; Deenanath changed it to Mangeshkar in order to identify his family with his native town - Mangeshi. Deenanath Mangeshkar had 5 children namely Lata Mangeshkar, Asha Bhosle, Usha Mangeshkar, Meena Khadikar and Hridayanath Mangeshkar. Mangeshkar Deenanath Mangeshkar Deenanath's first wife was Narmada (later renamed "Shrimati" by her in-laws). She was the daughter of Seth Haridas Ramdas Lad – a prosperous businessman of the town of Thalner(between Dhule and Jalgaon(Khandesh), Maharashtra. Dinanath and Narmada were married in 1922. Dinanath changed his wife's name to 'Shrimati'. She was 19 at the time and Dinanath was 21. They had a daughter named Latika, who died in her infancy. Deenanath's wife died shortly after. Deenanath's second wife was his first wife's sister. Her name was Shevanti. Some sources claim that Dinanath named his second wife 'Shrimati' as well. Some have her name as 'Shuddhamati'. The marriage of Deenanath and Shevanti was solemnised at a quiet ceremony within the house in 1927. Shevanti's mother chose not to attend. Deenanath and his second wife had five children: Lata, Meena, Asha, Usha, and Hridaynath. Their first child was named Hridaya. But Deenanath called her Lata in memory of his deceased daughter. The name stuck and it is by that name that his legendary eldest daughter, Lata Mangeshkar, is known today. Lata Mangeshkar Lata Mangeshkar is one of the best-known and most respected playback singers in India. She remained unmarried. Asha Bhosle Asha Bhosle is best known as a playback singer in Hindi cinema, although she has a wider repertoire. Asha, at the age of 16, had eloped with 31-year-old Ganpatrao Bhosle. They separated in 1960. They have three children and five grandchildren. The eldest of her three children, Hemant Bhosle (named after Hemant Kumar), spent most of his early years as a pilot and quit to have a brief career as a music director. Bhosle's daughter Varsha committed suicide on 8 October 2012, she was 56 years old and worked as a columnist for The Sunday Observer and Rediff. Asha's youngest child, Anand Bhosle, has studied business and film direction. He manages Asha's career. Her grandson, Chaitanya (Chintu) Bhosle (Hemant's son) is a part of the world of music. He is a member of India's first & only boy band, "A Band of Boys". Hemant Bhosle 's best known composed duets were the Kishore Asha duets like Aji Kaho Kya Haal Hai from An padh picturised on Vijendra Ghatke and Sarika and Salamat Raho Tum from same film Anpadh picturised on Ashok Kumar and Sarika. Her son Hemant died of cancer in 2015. Hemant's son Chaitanya Bhosle is a singer and has few albums to his name.Chaitanya Bhosle Asha's first husband Ganpatrao was her personal secretary. Their marriage failed miserably in 1960. Her husband and in-laws mistreated her. After a few years of marriage, Asha was turned out by a suspicious Ganpatrao and she went to her maternal home with two children and pregnant with her third child. She continued to sing in films to earn money. Asha married Rahul Dev Burman in 1980. This was second marriage for both Rahul and Asha. Rahul, 6 years younger than her, earlier got divorced from Rita Patel in 1971. Usha Mangeshkar Usha Mangeshkar is an Indian singer who has recorded many Hindi, Marathi, Nepali, Bhojpuri and Gujarati songs. She remained unmarried. Meena Khadikar Meena Khadikar is an Indian Marathi and Hindi language playback singer and composer. She is also popular for composing various children's songs. She married to Mr. Khadikar who died around 2011. Her son Yogesh Khadikar has recorded a few songs. Yogesh is married to Jitendra Abhisheki's daughter. Hridayanath Mangeshkar Hridaynath Mangeshkar is a music composer and singer. He is married to Bharati Malvankar Mangeshkar, daughter of Marathi comedian Damuanna Malvankar. They have two sons Aadinath Mangeshkar and Vaijnath Mangeshkar and a daughter Radha Mangeshkar. In 2009, Radha launched her debut album Naav Maaza Shaami. She has been trained by Hridaynath and accompanies him in various stage shows. Photo gallery File:Lata.Mangeshkar.jpg|Lata Mangeshkar File:Ashaji.jpg|Asha Bhosle File:Usha Mangeshkar 2007 - still 19426 crop.jpg|Usha Mangeshkar File:Meena Khadikar.jpg|Meena Khadikar File:Hridaynath-Mangeshkar-2008.JPG|Hridaynath Mangeshkar References Category:Indian families Category:Hindu families Category:Indian family trees Category:Family trees